Secrets and Lies
by Lady Natsume
Summary: Sakura Haruno, ANBU captain, Hokage’s apprentice, the memories they forgot, the person to take revenge against those who betrayed her. The person the Akatsuki see as a broken flower.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello soon to be loyal viewers!! You probably don't know anything about me. Well I just joined fanfiction community. Just so you know ill try to update once a week. Usually on Friday. But I do get grounded more than the average teenager does. So expect one to three day delays from time to time. Another thing is that I have this entire story planned out. But I'll let you review and decide if there will be a sequel. Just so you know Team 13 plays a large role in Sakura-sama's life. Flashbacks will be given once in a while but their pasts will be revealed in the story and future oneshots for each character. Rated for themes, situations, and language/languages. **_

Rating: M

_**Approx. Chapters: 18-27**_

_**Pairings: AkaxSaku slight Rookie9xSaku**_

_**Summary: Sakura Haruno, ANBU captain, Hokage's apprentice, the memories they forgot, the person to take revenge against those who betrayed her. The person the Akatsuki see as a broken flower.**_

_**Warning: Naomi-kun's past may cause tears try not to hurt me for that.**_

___________________________________________________

Secrets and Lies

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Akatsuki meet Konoha **_

Haruno Sakura walked with her short pink hair a mess. Not only did Ino create a mess of a day for the petite kunoichi but also she had the guts to offer help. That was what pushed her off the deep end. _'She doesn't even remember the whore'_ Sakura thought to herself. Inner Sakura merely nodded her head in agreement. Inner was still sore of what the village had done. Not that they remember. A chunin ran up to her. " Sakura-hime, your wanted at the Hokages office" then ran off. She inwardly prayed this had to be a mission or she may abort the plan and reek havoc.

When she entered the Hokage's office it was clean. _'It's the apocalypse' _ Shouted Inner to her outer. She cautiously stepped forward. "Sakura I want you on this mission" came the Hokage's hard voice. To the side stood the Akatsuki. Sakura barely cared if the Akatsuki came to kill the Hokage. She'd care if they destroyed the village. That was her job. Looking to her Hokage she saw the woman had a contract in front of her and the Akatsuki leader on her side. "As you know Sakura our business with Sound has grown into a dangerous affair. In exchange for a treaty with the Akatsuki we'll team up to destroy Orochimaru" her voice continued. This didn't come in Sakura's own plans and she thought of turning the mission down. '_Don't. There is a sense of peace in these ones. I don't think that they will see to their end of the bargain in the end. Plus they may not know of the INCEDENT.' _Sakura had to agree to that and with that thought in mind she nodded.

All the Akatsuki members stepped forward. And each one introduced themselves. "Kakazu" "Hidan" "Tobi" " Diedara" "Kisame" "Itachi" "Zetsu"

After introductions Sakura let a small smile come over her face. "Haruno Sakura. Welcome to Konoha, Akatsuki"

The Akatsuki's first thought of the pink-haired ninja was confusion. She had greeted them as if they were regular citizens. And what about that smile. Creepy. Yet they couldn't for some reason feel that they could confide in the kunoichi they had just met. On the way out the Akatsuki had the first conversation with their 'caretaker'. "So, what are we going to do?" asked Kisame. Sakura smoothly replayed "I'll drop you off at the house and you can go on from there." They weren't expecting that. But they couldn't help but want to spend some time with the new kunoichi that had talked to them as if they were teammates. It felt weird to the Akatsuki.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit relieved when the blue skinned Akatsuki member started talking. She had only had a regular conversation with her team. The Akatsuki were a refreshing start. And when they hung around her when she said she was going to drop them off she couldn't help but feel as if there were more people she could talk to. Now for the first time in a long time Sakura gave a real, true smile to someone who wasn't a part of her team. But she couldn't help but get the feeling that they may not blend well with her team. Tomorrow they would meet the team Sakura was sensei to. The top Assassination and Tracking squad. Team 13.

How was that for a first time? Let me know if you have any advice. It would really help.

Preview:

_The nurses continued to scramble to find the patient that had escaped. With a shout a brunette nurse lunged at a figure. The figure jumped on the bar and flipped over it to avoid the nurse. While doing so she was in the Akatsuki's range of sight. The first thing they saw was dark midnight blue hair that hide her eyes from view and a forehead protector with a long scratch through it._

_Next Time: Chapter 2 _

_Hikari and Naomi _

_Quote of the day _

_I love you is eight letters, so is bullshit_

_Please Read and Review_

_Syanara**Lady Natsume_


	2. Chapter 2

No Reviews people!!

Secrets and Lies

**Chapter 2**

_Hikari __and __Naomi_

All right so sorry that it has been so long. But seriously people! I NEED reviews so please take pity and start reviewing. You really won't regret it. After all the story is starting to pick up pace

The red headed girl looked over the couple sitting next to her target. A disgusted look coming on to her face. Until her partner got back she was forced to watch these people talk and chat with each other like they were old friends. To bad the couple were the ones paying her to assassinate the guy. She gave an unlady like snort. Gaining several bystanders' attention.

"No No Mi-kun!! Persons Sayz that we gotta wait so we wait No?" another voice drifted off in her ear. A small uneven smile gave away her small amount of joy at seeing the youngest looking person here. Katsunuma Naomi looked over at her partner, Akuma Hikari, with a look of mild annoyance and boredom. Her partner's midnight blue hair sparkled in the candlelight. Naomi often wondered how her partner could have gotten it to shine like that even after so much bloodshed. Being reminded of the bright substance a smirk made it onto her face. As if knowing what's up her partner set the expensive champagne down and took a seat across from her. Naomi got the first good look of her partner that night.

Her light blue kimono was rapped snugly around her frame. Concealing the muscular body underneath. Her feature's hidden from view to most only a trained ninja could pick up the many ninja tools hidden under her wardrobe and the sleek gracefulness only a kunoichi of great experience could have. Her trademark midnight blue hair in a neat bun while still obscuring a persons view of her eyes while said person could still see her trademark grin. Which was often filled with mischief and happiness. Naomi gave a small laugh. People from every country knew her name yet still persevered they could win a fight with her. Even after all these years Hikari still looked about 12 years. Sometimes mistaken for 11. But in reality was well over a hundred. And yet she still talked and had the hyperness of a child. Naomi was the polar opposite of her partner. Dark blood red hair falling just past the shoulders with a face of an aristocrat. Dark, obsidian eyes completed her famed Goth look. As always she wore dark clothing which no matter what included red and black. Their necklaces shined bright in the moonlight mixed with candlelight. Naomi shook her head at the irony. Her past had made her a hard, uncaring, sadistic woman. Or girl considering she was still 12. Her smile was replaced with her usual scowl. With one hand on her hidden kunai and the other on her poisoned senbon she made a move that looked like a stretch but turned into a battle stance. Sensing what her partner was about to do, Hikari joined her. They both had pasts that had made them like this. But they could have cared less. Glancing to her left Naomi was rewarded with the sight of the couple who had hired them to kill a rival business owner. A soft, sadistic chuckle escaped her. They would learn the number one rule that every other country already knew.

Never. make a deal with Katsunuma Naomi or Akuma Hikari. The two cell assassination squad of Team 13.

Never

Haruka set aside her ANBU mask to look at the destruction her two teammates had left behind. Truth be told Hikari could never stop moving and Naomi didn't like to waste energy, usually ending with bodies strew about. But, still, Haruka cared for the two subordinates as much as anyone. After all, she was their captain along with Hanaka.

Haruka smiled at the thought of seeing her partner.1) Most people wouldn't notice Team 13's respect and companionship (except for their sensei and each other).

A twig breaking is what caught her attention. She sent a kunai slicing through the air like butter and growled, "Come out and I may not kill you".

A small tinkling laugh. "Calm down Haru-chan, we finished the mission. Plus Su-chan and Rai-chan are coming back from the land of Tea. Wait until we tell them that we can all go into Konoha together and get a check up by Shishou!"

Sigh. It was just Naomi and Hikari. She sent a curios glance at the two.

Naomi had her blood red hair down past her shoulders as always. The cold, calculating and slightly bored look in her eye spoke how annoyed she was. Her sharp, artistic features were scrunched in frustration. The only good thing Haruka could see was that Naomi's usual red shirt and black pants were unsoiled and her usual black ninja shoes were placed back unto her feet. Naomi had easily remembered how much Naomi had been hurting before her Shishou had found her, found any of them. The scars running on her legs and back weren't as visible now that she had a heavier shirt than the one she was wearing to the party. Haruka had a slight flashback as to the day she had first seen Naomi.

"_Filthy traitor! How dare you deceive us! Did you really think just because you were the Head's first born you could get away with interfering with your precious __**friend's **__life?"_

_The whip came down upon her bare back with another crack. Haruka was intrigued, this was the girl her Rai-nii was always talking about, Na-chan and Su-chan had certainly teased him enough about her, being whipped in the courtyard of the Head family's private estate. Yet, the girl hardly flinched when the whip bore down on her countless times for the next ten minuets. Evidence of previous scar was on her back, she must have taken this a lot then. Wondering what was wrong, since Rai-nii said all the girl ever did was what was expected, she stealthily evaded several passers and hid behind a column in the court. Upon closer inspection revealed a small, black and blue woman. _

_There was no obvious sign that she was pretty, but she was also far from ugly. Dark indigo hair, pasty skin, and small ever green eyes that showed pain and anger. Not at the young girl, but the man holding the whip. Haruka realized the problem and the solution far before the woman had any idea what she was going to do. _

"_Tenza!! How dare you treat her as such. Not only has she bravely defended me from enemy Nin, but also she has taken your criticism and not retaliated. The only problem anyone has is with you!" _

_The taller, older, and most obvious thing, ninja, suddenly looked taken aback, before his face turned red with rage._

"_Kyoko, if you would learn how to be associated with this clan good enough, then maybe this whore wouldn't need to save you. A __**bond?**____Is that what you call it. Having bonds is what makes you weak! I'm done with this child, I expect my supper to be on the stove when I get back from a meeting with the Mizukage, understand?"_

_The woman stopped glaring, "Yes, dear husband"._

_Once the man had stalked off the older woman knelt down to the bleeding red head, and immediately started crying. "Why did you have to go and save me Naomi-chan? If you were to be found by your sensei, or your teammates, or even worse, your __**father?**__ What do you think they will do? Let you go around without punishment? These people hate you and hurt you, if you're going to do something then please do it to help yourself."_

_The red head looked at the woman, her gaze softening at the sight. _

_She just wanted to protect her! Is what Haruka thought. But, she knew better than to talk back, especially on something this intimate. _

_Looking sadly at the two females, Haruka left the two, not knowing that this would be the last time Naomi saw her loving, happy, and most importantly the only one to care about her, aunt. _

"Hello!! Earth to Ha-chan! We have to meet with Su-chan and Rai-chan." Haruka abruptly snapped out of her flashback. What would have happened if the others had known that she was thinking about this?

She tore her gaze away from the two and began thinking about her other teammates.

Zenkai Sumuru and Hanaka were enigmas to most shinobi. Hanaka was relatively well minded and thoughtful of others, with her nearly waist length, soft, purple hair and matching eyes, she was relatively an easy going person. Her slightly pale skin also helped compliment her features. A light orange tank top, with olive green pants to her calf, with fishnet leggings and arms underneath. She smiled and liked respect, but also liked a close relationship.

Sumuru was not a lot like his twin sister. He had smokish gray hair in a small ponytail. His normal things include beige pants with a blue T-shirt. He was more of a tactical person like Haruka and Naomi. He also would rather kill someone than just nock him or her out. Both of them had their Hoshigakure headbands around their necks.

Haruka pulled herself out of her daydream and began walking to the designated meeting spot for the team.

In Konoha Hospital

The Akatsuki were currently sitting in Konoha's waiting room. This was because they needed to be checked out; so their pink headed baby sitter dropped them here and left to fill out paperwork in her office.

What gained their attention was the loud bang given off in the hallway. Deciding to investigate they were given a huge shock.

The nurses continued to scramble to find the patient that had escaped. With a shout a brunette nurse lunged at a figure. The figure jumped on the bar and flipped over it to avoid the nurse. While doing so she was in the Akatsuki's range of sight. The first thing they saw was dark midnight blue hair that hide her eyes from view and a forehead protector with a long scratch through it.

_Jhsjgjshjksjgjhksjhksjhkjsjgsuiwukgj ajfksjgjkhsiug_

_Alright Please give me THREE reviews and I will update._

_Sayonara ~ Lady Natsume_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!! Thanks for all the Reviews. Now all I need to tell you is that I'm only doing about a third of the chapter today because I have a really busy week next week and my mom (the devil incarnate) says I have to do everything today. So my chores are:

Clean room, bathroom, laundry, kitchen, stay off computer, vacuum stairs, vacuum basement and sort DVD collection. Pity me and review.

Hikari was really having a bad day. Seriously, what was with these people? Did they really think that she would stand still?

Oh well.

Hikari looked at the closed window and door of her hospital room. _What can I do with this? _The smile that accompanied this thought was one of pure insanity. _We will have lots of fun, demented staff of this demented hospital, lots of fun indeed._Insert evil laugh… then a choking sound

Sakura and the Akatsuki walked into the lobby of the hospital fully absorbed with getting a chance to be checked out. Of course they wouldn't be doing that for a while.

_**BOOM**_

A young girl came running out.

She had an indigo colored hair that was trimmed and just passing her ears, the bangs covered her eyes that hinted at a golden color. The gray dress she was wearing was one the kunoichi would use during training. Fishnet tights that go down to her ankles, and regular ninja sandals. But, the most noticeable thing is the headband around her neck, with the insignia for Iwagakure(1), and a long scratch through it.

"**STOP HER!!" **a brown headed nurse screamed.

Hikari immediately took off. She had come way to far to let a bunch of nurse's come after her with their fake breasts and short skirts. (2) She jumped up to avoid a collision with another male-nurse that had a heavy build. Grabbing the piping that was above them she flipped up and started running across the pipes.

Reaching the end of the hallway she just about missed the counter she jumped onto. For a moment all seemed at peace with the world. Only to be chattered.

"Hikari-chan!! What are you doing!?" Sakura really looked angry, scratch that, she looked like a volcano ready to blow its top when someone told it that they were going to put liquid nitrogen in it. If that makes sense.

Hikari plastered on her most believable fake smile, inwardly praying that it would work.

It didn't.

Sakura's eye twitched, "I'm going to give you to the count of five."

Hikari choked on her own saliva, "Shishou, no one can explain in fi-."

"Five"

"Shishou come on, ple-."

"Four"

Hikari took a deep breath.

"WeookareallylongtimebecauseRai-chanandSu-chanranintoagroupoftheivesandthenatthepartywewereatthisgirlandshewasallddamnBITCHyouareonmyhitlistBitchthatsrightyouronmyhitlisttopofitBitchElmosgonnacutyouhuntuoudownandcutyou"

Translation:

"We took a really long time because Rai-chan and Su-chan ran into a group of thieves, and then at this party we were at this girl and she was all 'damn BITCH you are on my hit list BITCH that's right your on my hit list, top of it BITCH, Elmo's gonna cut you, hunt you down and cut you." (3)(4)

Ngsfkghdarhgkdnlkdjhlkesjtoijdklvjdjhtiudnbm,dnftakjgbihu

Okay in order:

The Village Hidden in the Rock

Hikari hates nurses because of what she does , you will find out later, and because she doesn't like people she doesn't know touch her.

This is what my sister,younger, and I were doing, I was holding her nose closed and she was snorting like a pig, then I called her a 'unique vampire pig'. Then she was like 'one of your friends' are weird he had this expression that said "fuck you bitch, your on the top of my hit list, don't think you can run away cause you can't, Elmo is gonna come get you."

This has to do with a show I watched on . Its called ' Elmo Behind the scenes' this is funny SHIT!! If you watch it you would probably get it.

I just had my braces tightened and I'm in pain. So please review and I will get the rest of the chapter updated and amazafied.

Sincerely~

Lady Natsume



I got new brace colors, black,green, and blue :)


End file.
